The Illness
by CyanideSlave
Summary: Edo is suffering from the same disease his mother once had and now he has the responsibility to rescue his brother! Will be able to save him before the disease takes over his body? RoyEd
1. Chapter 1

**AN/**Hello people! It's Me CyanideSlave. Any way I know I should be updating broken...hehe but i kinda got writers block on it. Well i would just like to say a **BIG **thanks to '**Raydar'** who is letting me continue her story. This is the first chapter that she wrote. So ya.

**Warnings:** RoyEd people! if you do not like then don't flame me saying how its gross or something along those lines. I personally luv this pairing! XD

**The Illness**

**Chapter 1:**

Roy sat down in his office chair, ignoring the woman that was currently yelling at him to finish his paperwork. He sighed, rubbing his head. 'She needs to go see a doctor about her anger management' the said blond blew up.

"ROY YOU NEVER LISTEN TO A THING I SAY, I MIGHT AS WELL BE YELLING AT A BRICK WALL." Hawkeye stormed out, her hair whisking behind her. Havoc took that as his cue to come in, with a big smile he sat down on the end of the flame alchemist's desk. "Eh… I see you never fail to, how do you say? Piss her off." Roy just glared pulling out his paperwork from before, that he was supposed to be working on. The other just sighed in defeat, walking out rather quickly. Probably because he would lose his hair to a burst of flame. That is not a nice way to get a haircut.

"MUSTANG!" A young boys voice rang out from the front halls of there office complex. "MUSTANG! PLEASE HELP! SOMEONE!" It was no doubt that that was Al, in other words something has happened to Full metal, which could only mean. Life threatening. The said boy never came in just injured he would always have something bad happening. Everyone rushed to the suit of armors aid. The nurse beat the officers to it and took Ed to the infirmary.

"He'll be alright Al. He always comes out fine." The Blond woman said rubbing the cold armor of the young boys back. Al did not answer. He just sat there waiting for anything that wasn't bad news. The hours ticked by. Edward finally came holding himself around the waist, his brother shot up, you didn't have to ask to know that he had a smile on his face.

"Brother! If you're out here that only proves that you are alright!" Ed did not answer. The others looking at him could tell that something truly was wrong. "Al, the nurse says that I am sick." Al didn't understand. "Well then we will just rest for now! We don't have to look until you are fully healed." Ed looked away.

"Al… I have the…. Same disease that mother had." He closed his eyes waiting for his Brothers reaction. He heard multiple gasps.

"Big Brother… No… You." The suit of armor moved back, staring at the other boy. No one suspected the kid to run, but he did. As fast as his iron body would let him. "NO!"

"AL! Please co-" The blond swayed on his feet not even stepping a few feet before he had collapsed holding his side. Mustang moved forward.

"Full Metal… Here Havoc help me get him back in the clinic." He lifted his body up. The boy panted, trying to pull away.

"Let me go! LET ME GO! AL!" He burst from the Colonels grasp. Charging out of the office. Roy and the rest ran after him.

"That idiot!" Havoc shouted. "Did anyone see which way he went?"

Roy looked up and down the street. "I believe he would have went home. That is where Alphonse would have gone to." Roy looked between them all thinking.

"I'll go look for myself, you all get back to work." He stalked off to his car.

"Please brother! AL! Please…" Ed staggered to get back to his house. "Please be home. Al, please be home." There were droplets of rain falling off of his tattered jacket. He stepped up to his small apartment that him and Al shared. He opened the door, pulling his coat off, tossing it off to the side. He shut the door and called out to his little brother.

"Al! Are you home?" There was no answer. He sighed sadly. "Al… Please answer me!" His voice cracked, walking down the hall, fatigue evident in his slow stride. "Please Al. I need you! I have no one else, I need you." He fell down on the hall carpet, tears streaming down his face.

His vision was swimming, a dark figure coming into his view. "Al?" The figure had said something but he could not here him, nothing was right in his head anymore, the running had warn him out, until all was dark.


	2. Chapter 2

**AN/ **Hello again and welcome to chapter 2! YAY! And again I'd like to take this opportunity to thank '**Raydar' **for giving me the chance to continue with her story.

Disclaimer: Do I really have to say it? It'll only make me cry... Evil glares from the lawyers" Oh fine. No I do not own FMA ... "breaks out in tears"

**The illness:**

**Chapter 2:**

Edward awoke to the surroundings of what appeared to be his room. His pale face was adorned with a slick layer of sweat and his breathing was ragged.

The sound of his bedroom door opening and closing echoed throughout the house, Ed made a failed attempt to lift is head to get a clear view of the intruder.

"Oh, so you're awake" exclaimed a familiar voice. The blond felt his heart sink as he noticed that the voice did not belong to his brother and slowly closed his eye's, to weak to talk.

Edward's golden eye's snapped open as he felt something cool and refreshing press against his forehead.

"C...Colonel..?" Edward questioned, his voice cracking in the process.

"Here drink this" The intruder now known as Roy said while holding up a glass of water towards the blond.

Ed obeyed. "Al, where's Alphonse?" he questioned. A look of sympathy crossed Roy's face and his eye's fell downcast as he fished a paper out of his pocket and gave it to Ed to read.

Grabbing the paper Edward began to read it's contents.

_Dear Chibi-san_

_Hey how's it going? Well guess what I found out your little secret of you being all sick. Poor poor baby. So I dropped by your house. Don't worry 'bout your little brother he's safe and sound with me. I was gonna talk to you in person, but when you came into the house you collapsed. Heh. Anyway I'd like to make a proposition seeing as how your going to die already, how would you like to make the philosopher stone for me in exchange for your brother? You have three day's Hagane No Chibi after three days are up I'll drop by for your answer._

_Your dearest Envy. _

--

I know shortness. Heh. But I wanted to get this out by today so ya. Plz R&R much luv and until next chappie.


	3. Chapter 3

Hey Every Body. Just A Short A/N I'm Sorry To Announce That I Wont Be Updating For Awhile, One Of My Best Friends Died Soooooo ya.


End file.
